


Butterflies and hurricanes

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Camp Campbell's midsummer dreams.





	Butterflies and hurricanes

 

 

 

 

The Camp is wrapped in summer night like in blankets. Fog and bonfire smoke are fusing into soporific gas that puts everybody into deep sleep. There's something mischievious  rustling in the wood, splashing in the lake knowing nobody wakes up until morning.

 

The campers, tired after a long day outdoor. The counselors, tired after a long shift.

 

And everybody's dreaming.

 

Preston is dreaming about the hall in his school; there's a cheap garland and paper lamps above the scene, and he is ashamed of such ridiculous decorations. People in the hall laugh and stand up from their seats. He is asking them to stay just for a little while but they leave — all of them, even his granny, and  he shouts for them to come back.

 

Max is being shouted at in his dream. His mother's voice is growing louder and louder, he doesn't look at her, just puts his hands over his ears in anger until everything gets quiet. He turns his head and sees Gwen. She gives him a plate with breakfast pudding.

 

Harrison is at the table with his parents. The dinner is served but he can't take a fork in his hand — there's confetti dropping from his palms. He clenches his hands but colourful pieces of paper are still pouring from his fists, floating down onto the plates. Harrison frowns  in his sleep and clutches the blanket tightly.

 

Nikki is dreaming about being a zoo director. She opens cages and frees animals with her assistant platypus. In one of the cages there's an odd creature that looks like a hedgehog. It is hissing and grumbling something,  and Nikki tries to get it out of the cage with a cookie trail.

 

David is dreaming about the storm on the Lake. In his dream, it gets enormous and turns into the sea. Giant waves are surrounding the Camp which is placed on a tiny island. The sky is almost black with thunderclouds. David is looking for a helicopter from mister Campbell that should come and rescue them. He is running  around the island catching the kids before they fall into the water. There's no forest, no plants here, and David feels defenceless on this bare rock. The Camp house is swinging under the gusts of  wind and is about to fly away. The tiny island is getting smaller and smaller, and David grabs the kids in his arms as if they were  kittens and tries to hold them all at once.

 

Daniel is dreaming about the night forest. It is full of fireflies. The trees, the grass — everything is flooded with silver and blue light. He sees a butterfly in front of him. It flies deeper into the wood, and he follows it. The butterfly lands on f tree trunk, and Daniel takes it gently in his hands. Its wings are thin like tissue paper and there's golden dust falling from them, just like fairy dust in 'Peter Pan' cartoon. Daniel holds the butterfly closer  and looks at its wings, bright orange and emerald. The butterfly is fluttering in his fingers. He gets a silver pin out of his pocket and pierces the butterfly with it. It spreads its wings and stops moving. Daniel pins it to his shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

— What are they doing?

Neil tries to have a better look, squinting.

— David has cut himself,  Daniel is bandaging his hand.

Max pulls the hoodie all over his head. Nikki frowns.

— Cut? How did he cut himself?

— With his own stupidity, Nikki.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The water around the island is  like a mirror. There's mist above it. It looks like bonfire smoke or sugar cotton. David walks all around the Camp quietly so not to wake up the kids. He is tired. Even here, in the dream, he wants to sleep. The island is covered with trees and grass this time, and he lies right on the ground, curling up. 'David, — someone calls, — David, wake up!' He flips the voice off with his hand and falls asleep next to the  water. The mist turns into bandages and curls around his injured knees and bruised hands, it is wrapping him in the cocoon. It's a bit ticklish and nice.

 

Daniel is looking for a white knife with a notch at the weird attic. The sun is shining outside, he hears kids' laughter and wants to find the knife sooner then he himself will be found. The attic is a complete mess, dusty and sunny, and it's irritating. Cheerful steps and shouting are growing closer, and Daniel is afraid. He wants to hide in the dark corner of the attic. He gets smaller and smaller, and suddenly a hand net falls on him from high above. He's terrified, he tries to get out and to cut the net with his knife, and someone asks him to stay still so he could be untangled.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

— Where would you like to go?

David is happily alert. Daniel is looking at him with pleasant interest. Good thing he can't see David's feet dancing on their own under the cafe table.

— What about the Zoo museum?

Daniel tries to guess his preferences  but he frowns.

— I don't like dead.. dead things. I don't like stuffed animals, I mean.

Daniel nods and saves the information for later.

— What about alive animals? Zoos?

David smiles. It's so silly and... nice.

— I'm afraid I want to free them.

Daniel smiles, too and looks at the dark skin of David's hand, right under the white bandage.

David suddenly blurts:

— I want to go to the Botanical garden. I heard there's a butterfly pavilion in there.

Daniel looks at David, and David knows there's no way he will _not_ go to the Botanical garden.

— Well, the garden and the butterflies, then.

 

 

David turns to Daniel to say something about camp shifts.

Daniel nods and holds the door for David on their way out of the cafe, drawing his eyes away from the sharp shoulder blades moving under the thin clothing. He breaks a toothpick he's been twisting in his hand absentmindedly, and a sharp bit pierces his skin like a pin.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!) I'll be grateful for any comments so feel free to leave them)


End file.
